Life is a show
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: another series in the Rebirth series


**This is called "Life is a show." The title taken from Cassie Steele as Manny Santos in the Degrassi goes Hollywood movie character's song. I really love this song it's so fantastic. This story is going to be another installment in the Rebirth series. **

**Disclaimers: I do not own these characters or the song title. **

_**When I hit rock bottom and then keep going down and I'm talking to the mirror with no one else around. When impossible to maybe is as far as I can see I keep hanging in till the world believes in me.**_

It's been a year since Edward and Jake reunited along with Jasper. And since then many things had changed, like the fact that Jasper moved on. Yeah surprising. He said he was ok with being with Jake and Edward but truth was that he wasn't. Edward was taking up all the time with Jake and that was just enough for him. He loved Jake; he was there for Jake when Edward had abandoned him. So he left, without saying a thing to anyone in the house. Alice didn't need to be told anyhow, she just knew. The hour was quiet when Jake had woke up. He was snuggled safely in the arms of Edward, who was watching with elation on his face at the young native. Edward tangled his hands through Jake's hair.

"Morning Sleepy head." Edward spoke in a hushed whisper. Jake stretched his arms above his head, letting the sleep out. He patted the area on the other side of him and frowned.

"Where's Jasper?" he asked with a frown on his face.

Edward stared at the younger man before slightly smiling.

"He's gone." He said curtly.

Jake sat up in a brisk movement. He looked at Edward, that frown still on his face.

"What do you mean gone?" Jake asked.

"He left." Edward spoke with a non caring voice.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? We have to go find him." Jake yelled as he jumped off the bed. He started towards the closet to get some clothes when Edward jumped in front of him.

"Jake, you should go back to bed." He said calmly.

"What? No, Edward I have to go find him." Jake said trying to push past Edward but to no avail.

"Why Jake? Why do you want to go after him now that you have me back?"

"Because I love him Edward."

"You don't mean that Jake. You're confused."

"I'm not confused Edward and I know that I love Jasper. He was there for me when you weren't so I'm sorry if I really love him."

Edward grasped Jake's shoulders and played his fingers across Jake's lips.

"I know I wasn't there when you needed me. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. But I'm here now. You don't have to worry about anything ever again. Right Jake?" he said. He looked at Jake; his eyes had changed from the beautiful honey color to dark black and then back again.

"Right Edward, I don't have to worry about anything ever again." Jake said in such an auto tuned voice.

"Right and you are going to go back to sleep."

"And I'm going back to sleep."

Jake nodded and headed back to the bed. He slipped under the covers and went back to sleep. Edward went down to the kitchen. When he entered Alice was sitting at the Island. She looked at her brother with sullen eyes.

"Just because you got a new gift doesn't mean that you can use them on Jake." She spoke.

"What else was I going to do Alice? He was being paranoid. I needed to calm him down."

"By using Compulsion? Edward that's low."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't stop bringing up Jasper and I need him to completely forget about him."

"Why?" Alice asked getting up from the Island.

"Because Alice, Jasper was just a fill in. I'm here now.

"Edward, jasper was everything to him. He still is and those feelings aren't going to go away because you're here.

"He never told me that and I never heard it in his mind either."

"That's because you didn't really take time to know him. You wanted to always protect him."

"I'm here Alice; I'm going to get to know him better."

"By using compulsion all the time?"

"No, I only use it in dire situations."

"By him forgetting Jasper?"

"Drop it Alice."

"Fine, but if you continue using it I will tell him about it. And just go back to him." She shooed Edward back towards the stairs

Once he was back upstairs he stayed at the door frame. Leaning against it with his arms crossed. He started at Jake, he looked at the way that one arm hung lazily over the side of the bed and his other snuggly over his chest. He noticed the way that his head moved whenever he had a peaceful dream. These were things that he could observe, but maybe Alice was right, did he really know things about Jake that he should? He stirred in his dreams and Edward was able to catch what he was dreaming off. Jake was in a dark alley, almost identical to the one that Bella was in when those guys came after her. He was being confronted by the exact same thugs that came after Bella. They were touching him in places that were unspeakable and all the time he was calling, calling for Edward but he didn't come. The thugs threw him to the ground and they began to rip his clothes off and that's when Edward stepped out of Jake's mind. Jacob began screaming and Edward was by his side in seconds. He placed an arm on Jake and started shaking him awake.

"Jake, Wake up love." He was saying. "Come on love wake up."

Jake grabbed the hand shaking him and his eyes fluttered open.

"Edward?" he asked. "What's going on?"

"You had a bad dream; I was trying to wake you up."

"Oh, yeah that."

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing to be worried about."

"Jake, I had never seen you that disturbed before."

"I'm fine Sweetheart, I promise." Jake kissed Edward's hand softly before pulling him into his arms.

"You mean whenever I call you and you don't come and then they do all sorts of things to me? Edward I know you might feel like it's your fault."

"It is, I left, and I shouldn't have. When you came back I should have stayed with you. I left Bella and then you and then I left your sister. What makes you think that I won't leave you again?"

"Because I won't allow it this time. The first time was a fluke. Bella was here and now she isn't. She won't come back and she won't take me from you again."

"But what makes you think that someone else won't separate us? Remember when we were in Italy? I almost lost you to the Volturi guards."

"But you didn't."

"But I could have."

"But you didn't Edward. Now stop thinking so much into this."

**How was that for a resurrection of the rebirth series? Oh yeah I loved writing every moment of this story. And I hope that you enjoy it as well. Oh and don't thing too bad about Edward, he's only doing it out of love. **


End file.
